Dapp and Blaze: IDPD Takedown
by TheLuckySwordsMan
Summary: This is a fanfic about a small youtube channel and there quest to do something that isn't known of yet. And there journey in order to destroy the I.D.P.D and to save Dapps from what could be death.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction. I know it's kind of odd to do one on a YouTube channel that no one's probably ever heard of, but I just like there channel a lot and I wanted to make a fanfiction for a very long time. So here it is, also I'm hoping to make this fanfic at least 30 chapters long.

It was a beautiful day at the home of Dapps, he was in his living room reading the special limited edition version of 50 shades of memes. When all of the sudden he heard a loud pounding at the door.

"I.D.P.D. OPEN UP ASSHOLE!" The person outside screeched.

His face then grew with horror knowing who it was outside. Of course it was the I.D.P.D, they've been after Dapps ever since he went to their station and said fuck the popo. Of course they did not take it well, so they retaliated by trying to kill his ass for the past 2 months. Dapps then started to panic because he didn't know what to do in this situation. So the only thing he could think of to do is to just run down to the cellar and pray to Gaben that the popo wouldn't get him. He then heard the door brake down as he heard **her** voice. The voice of the I.D.P.D the Captain. He knew he was fucked now knowing that she herself decided to come all this way to kick Dapps ass. He just prayed to Gaben that she wasn't wearing her beautiful Flaming Team Captain. But he then thought of an idea. He thought of just going thought the basement window. He then did so and ran as fast as he could to the local BP, just then he had the munchies for some funions. But he had just realized that he left his wallet back at his house, but just as he was about to go back, he noticed his whole house was gone.

He then realized that he still had his lunch moni, which was enough to buy at least some old mountain dew. He then took one of the thousands of Mountain Dew's and went up to the cash register. He then quickly realized he was face-to-face with the legend himself. Bill Cosby. Dapps face then grew with glee seeing the man himself. "Cococajo, that'll be $4.20, bop" The legend said in all his glory. Dapps then proceeded to give him all the lunch moni that was in his pockets. "Thank you little boy, now get the zim-zam outta here before I turn you into Jell-O Pudding." He said. Dapps then proceeded to walk out with memes in his hands. As he was walking out he proceeded to drink the Dew before he threw up blood, because there were thousands of mini razor blades hidden inside. Dapps remembered that his house was still gone, so he decided to see if he could stay at he can stay at anyone else's house.

So he did the only thing he could do, go on a tedious walk to the other's houses. The first house he went to was Super's house, but half way there he then realized that Supers been dead since Nam. "Goddamn that boy was always wanting to be a hero." Dapps said under his breath. H then went to the next house who belonged to Derby. He then proceeded to knock on the door and then proceeded to get an answer. "Hello?" Derby opened the door to be greeted with Dapps giving him the worlds' longest stare down. "Ok listen here your ass, I need a place to stay at because my house disappeared and the popo is on me ass." "*sign* fine, you can stay here, but only until your shit gets back together." Derby replied. Dapps then proceeded to enter his house before being greeted by a regular mundane looking house. "Wow, this place looks generic as hell." Dapps said. "SHUT UP CYKA!" Derby responded.

Dapps then decided to take another look around his house before he noticed that his closet door was slightly opened ajar. Dapps then proceeded to ask what the deal with the closet was. "Oh, don't worry about it it's nothing important." Derby replied as he started to slightly shake. Dapps then proceeded to open the closet door as humanely fast as possible. As Derby looked in horror Dapps looked inside the closet to reveal a shine to some homestuck character. "What the fuck is this?" Dapps said sounding star struck. "FUK YOU, DON'T TOUCH MY CLOSET AGAIN!" Derby yelled then proceeding to grab the body pillow that was in the closet as he ran off crying. Dapps was weirded out by this and decided to just set up his stuff so he can get thought this crazy day faster.

Meanwhile at Midnight's house.

"Jesus, after nine years in development hopefully it will have been worth the weight…" He said to himself. "Hopefully I can get this fully working, and then proceed to work on reincarnating Super back from the dead, so he can give the living haircuts." He then proceeded to walk away. As he was going to grab some good old' fashioned Shaq energy drink, the creation he was working on suddenly turned on. "Wait, what the hell! You shouldn't be turned on now!" Midnight said as he began to freak out. The machine he was working then reveled to be a robot made entirely out of old I.D.P.D. armor. Before Midnight could do anything else, the robot then threw Midnight to the wall as it proceeded to run out of the house to the outdoors. Midnight started coughing up blood, due to the fact that he was chucked at the wall like a football. Then everything proceeded to go black.

{Well thanks for reading the first chapter of my fanfiction I hope you guys enjoyed it and I promise to make the second chapter longer bye~}


	2. Chapter 2: Albino And Blaze Intro

{Hi, welcome to Chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1 and thanks for the reviews you guys. Anyways enjoy this next chapter.}

Dapps then woke up the next day not even remembering that he went to bed that night, and then everything that had happened the previous night then came back to him, then Dapps realized that Derby was a filthy homestuck. Dapps then thought about going to Albino's house and seeing what Blaze and Albino were up to. He then proceeded to head out of the house to go see what they were up to. "Hey Derby I'm gonna go see what Albino and Blaze are up to alright." Derby was sitting on the couch completely ignore him while hugging his Body Pillow. "Leave me and Dave alone, just get out of the house." Dapps then decided to leave the house because he didn't want to see what kind of kinky shit that "Dave" and Derby would do on that couch.

Meanwhile at Albino's House.

Albino was in the living area watching The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, while Blaze was in the other room sleeping on a metallic hemic. The only reason why Blaze was at his house was because that a little while ago Blaze burnt his house down, due to the fact that he was made of fire. And the only reason he was at Albino's house was because it was not made of wood and had no water in it. "Blaze, wake the hell up it's 2 in the afternoon!" Albino yelled. Blaze then proceeded to exit the "bed" as he slowly walked towards the couch to watch the Fresh Prince with him and decided to ask Albino something. "hey can you do me a favor and make me some dank cookies." Albino then proceeded to chuckle like Tommy Wisow and responded with a strict **no.**

Dapps then proceeded to get to Albino's house and knocked on their door, Albino got off the couch and went to go answer the door and was greeted with Dapps sitting there. "Oh hey Dapps, you just going to sit there and stare at me or come into the house?" Dapps then slightly shoved Albino and walked into the living room to be greeted by Blaze lighting a joint. "Oh hey there… I wasn't expecting you to come here…" Blaze said softly. "You know you were on the news last night right?" Dapps then started to freak out a bit. "What do you mean I was on the news last night?" "Well… I didn't here too much… But apparently this one blue person was on the new with a Team Captain and yelled **a lot.** " Dapps then started freaking out think that the popo could have made him one of the most wanted men ever and made some bullshit excuse. "Dapps, you have a 44,000 bounty on your ass, you're going to have to stay hidden for a long time…" Albino said. "Ey… Don't worry guy, we'll keep you fucking protected at all cost…" Blaze whispered as he proceeded to sleep on the couch. Albino looked at Blaze with the most disappointed face. Albino then shoved Blaze off the couch to wake Blaze up. "So anyways Dapps, why are you here?" Albino asked. "Oh, well I came over because I thought we could play some TF2 for a little while." But before Dapps could say anything else, Blaze interrupted and said. "Ok look, we need to get you a fucking disguise before we do anything."

"That's actually not much of a bad idea Blaze, but what could we get for him?" Albino questioned. "That's simple you dumbass, we just make him look like someone else… like maybe a ninja." "Blaze that's retarded." Albino replied. 'I think we just make Dapps some sort of a mask that looks human…" While Blaze and Albino were thinking Dapps decided to change the subject by pushing the option to play TF2. They then decided why the hell not and then they proceeded to play TF2 for a couple hours, before a knock was heard at the door.

"Hey, who the hell could that be…" Blaze yelled. Albino then proceeded to get off the couch to go answer the door again to be greeted with the face of Midnight. "Oh hey Midnight, what do you want?" Albino asked. "Look I need your guys help, this shit is urgent!" He then proceeded to barge into the house and shove Albino over. "Ok have any of you guys seen a robot wearing some old beaten up I.D.P.D. Armor?" Midnight asked while breathing heavily. "nan man, I've been sleeping all day…" Blaze said with Dapps responding with the same answer. "Shit, alright look, I need your guys help, this robot can kill thousands of innocent people!" Midnight yelled. Meanwhile while midnight as saying all of this Blaze was listening to the world's best song, Mom's Spaghetti.

Meanwhile Back and Derby's House

Derby was French kissing his Dave Body Pillow hoping that one day, he could do this with the real Dave. When all of the sudden the I.D.P.D. broke the door down. " **Freeze asshole, you have the right to remain silent!"** Derby then flipped out because he was naked and the cops had just busted in. the cops then arrested Derby while cringing behind their mask in disgust. They then took Derby outside and threw his ass straight into the van and then they proceeded to drive off.

The Captain was in the passenger seat while monologing next to the driver. "I already have one of your little friends Dapps, but soon I will have all of them and then I will kill them and I **WILL** get my revenge…" The driver then said, "Sir, is all of this work really necessary, I mean he just came into the station and yelled fuk the popo?" "Silence, this is all necessary, because no one gets away with saying fuck the popo to my face..." She said.

After all of that ordeal midnight then explain what the robot is and tried to explain why he even made it. "Ok, so why the hell did you even want to make it when you could have just tried to remake Super?" Albino Questioned. "Also why the hell did you give it bewbs and stuff…" Blaze muttered. Midnight did not answer the second question, but all of the sudden the tv switched to the news.

* _Reporting News, around 2 hours ago, the I.D.P.D were seen busting into someone's house and proceeding to drag a naked person out of their own home. 5 minutes later to house was destroyed by the I.D.P.D. the Captain also raised the bounty of the so called 'Dapps' up to 65,000 dollars. This has been Dickbutt with the news._

Dapps then proceeded to hide somewhere in the house praying to Gaben that the I.D.P.D. wouldn't come to the house and destroy everything. They of course said that everything would be fine and tried to comfort Dapps, when suddenly a mysterious figure bust thought the door. Everyone freaked out thinking it was the I.D.P.D. but it wasn't. It was the World's Best Slammer, Shaq. "Heard you guys were in some trouble, but don't worry I am here to help you guys." Shaq stated. Everyone in the room began to cheer as the man himself personally came to their house to save them from the popo.

They all then ran out of the house and dived into Shaq's Shaq mobile. He then proceeded to start up the vehicle and jam it on out of there, seconds before the I.D.P.D. arrived. "So Shaq where are we going your beautiful hero of justice?" Albino said. "Well right now we're driving thought gm_bigcity as we speak, but our goal is to get to my Shaq hideout." The Baller said. They then proceeded to drive thought gm_bigcity until they left and proceeded to make their way to CTF_2fort. Where they would be able to meet up with the whole entirety of Blu team. But while they were on their way there something had just then rammed into the Shaq-mobile. It was the I.D.P.D and boy did they look pissed.

" **PULL OVER YOUR CAR ASSHOLE, OR WE'LL BE FORCED TO SHOOT YOU!"** The Elite Grunt said. Shaq then used his magically power and sprayed foot powder spray in the driver's eyes. **"OH DEAR GOD MY FUCKING EYES, THEY BRUN!"** The van then proceeded to drive off the road and crash straight into a ditch. "I told you fools not to mess with Shaq." The Slammer said as he proceeded to drive away. "So what happens now?" Midnight asked. "Well now due to the shitty invasion update we can't go to CTF_2fort, So I guess we'll have to go to- "Just before Shaq could finish his sentence the Shaq-mobile hit something and went flying into the air.

Everyone in the car simultaneously as they were all perpeled into the air. And just as everyone thought it was over the car crashed into some sort of a building and everyone was knocked out. But then Blaze was the only one to wake up at first. He noticed that it was freezing where they were, Blaze looked around before he noticed where they were. They were at CS_office, Blaze then proceeded to drag the rest into the building and out of the cold. As he was dragging the last person in, suddenly some came out of the building… It was Uncle Phil… Blaze at first was started but then confused. "Um… Uncle Phil is that really you?" "Yes Will, it's me." Phil responded.

"Is there something you need or?" Blaze said. Oh no I'm fine Will, I'm just checking on what you kids were doing." Uncle Phil stated. He then proceeded to slide back into the building to go do whatever. Blaze then decided to bring everyone inside before he heard the speaker system turn on and say some weird system. " "

Blaze then started to freak out and pray that the I.D.P.D. wouldn't find them. But then out of the corner of his eye he saw that there was someone else in the room. "Hello, Who's there" Blaze called out. After not getting a response he went to go console with the figure, but it turned out the figure was actually the robot that Midnight made. It then proceeded to kidnap Blaze and run somewhere else in the office with him. Uncle Phil then walked out of the shadows to watch over the others to keep them save. "Will, get off your ass and go help him" Phil said. Just then a figure came out of the shadows and proceeded to follow the Robot.

{Welp that's the end of Chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I hope to make Chapter 3 twice as long, see you guys next time.}


	3. Chapter 3: CSOffice

{Author's note: Holy shit guys, the guys at the Dapp and Blaze channel read my fanfiction an oh my god I'm excited. Anyways thanks to the video I basically know what the guys look like so let's just make some new excuse that Blaze burnt his house down. So yea enjoy chapter 3.}

After at least an hour after the crash everyone had woken up from the crash. "Oh Jesus Christ what the hell happened?" Midnight asked. "Well, the last thing I saw was that we hit something and then we got throw into the air." Shaq said. As everyone was starting to wake up, they all noticed something. "Hey, where the hell is Blaze?" Albino asked. Everyone then realized that Blaze was indeed missing. "I see that you guys finally woke up" A mysterious figure said. Before anyone could say anything the figure stepped out of the shadows and it revealed itself to be Uncle Phil.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend, Uncle Phil" The Slammer stated. Both the slammer and the Uncle looked each other down. "So you ready to fight?" Shaq said. "No wait please we need to get Bla- "Phil said. But suddenly The Slammer teleported with the Him and Uncle Phil away from the building. "Damn, well now Blaze is missing and Shaq went to go do something with Phil, so what happens now?" Albino stated. "Well I guess we should walk around this building and see where we are?" Dapps said.

Dapps and the group agreed with this idea and decided to walk around this building to try to find Blaze. The first thing the noticed was that the outside of the building, it was completely snowy outside. They then decided to stay inside instead of going outside, before they noticed the crashed and destroyed Shaq-Mobile outside. They decided that they shouldn't mess with the destroyed wreck of beauty as of now and tried to focus more on finding Blaze.

Meanwhile with Blaze. (Also Lemon Warning.)

Blaze then suddenly had woken up from his sleep and noticed that he was tied up to a chair while he was in some sort of closet. "I'm glad to see that you've finally woken up sweetie." A person in I.D.P.D armor spoke. "Who the hell are you and where the hell am I!" Blaze shouted. Blaze then noticed that the person in the I.D.P.D. armor then proceeded to take of their mask to reveal… Blaze then suddenly became shocked realizing that the person in the I.D.P.D armor was Eve (From the Binding of Isaac.) But she looked a LOT older.

She had looked like she was at least in her mid-20's, possibly early 30's. "So, are you ready to have some fun?" Eve said. "What in the actually fuck do you mean by that!" Blaze said boldly. Eve then proceeded to put her finger on his Screen/Face and started to shush Blaze. And then her hand slowly proceeded to slide down his chest and then… his pants. "WOWOWOWOWO, EVE YOU NEED TO CALM YOURSELF AN- "Blaze yelled before she had grabbed his crotch.

She then proceeded to zip down Blaze's pants to reveal his erect manhood and then slowly started to rub it. "So is your body Reggie for a good thyme?" She said softly. " ." Blaze proceeded to screech. She then proceeded to take his whole cock into her mouth out of the blue. Blaze's body was then filled to the brim with pure ecstasy as he slowly then proceeded to put his hand on the back of her head. She then proceeded to make her head bob up and down his shaft.

Eve then proceeded to keep sucking on his metallic shaft for at least a good 30 minutes until Blaze was able to mutter something. "Oh Christ, I think I'm… **cumming!** " Blaze said before he Ebenezer Splooged all inside for her mouth. Eve then pulled her mouth off his manhood and proceeded to lick up and eat all of his jizzum. "oh god this taste so good, so are you ready to feel my womanhood?" Eve said with her voice filled with Ecstasy. But before Blaze could answer her question the door to the closet burst open. "Who the fuck are you!" Eve said. All of the sudden on the speaker system some music played, it was the opening theme to the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. The figure in the shadows then revealed itself to be the Fresh Prince himself, Will Smith. Before Eve could retaliate, Will threw a chair over her head, knocking her out.

Will then proceeded to untie Blaze and zipped Blaze's pants back up. "Holy Shit, thank you Will you saved me from the bitch." Blaze said. Will then gave Blaze a thumbs up as he proceeded to Swooce right on out of there with Eve in his hands. Blaze then proceeded to run around then building to try to find the others and see if they were alright.

Meanwhile with the Other. (The lemon is now over.)

While the others were looking around, all of the sudden they heard the speaker system turn on again when it had then suddenly played the Fresh Prince's theme. At first they were confused, but then they proceeded to jam out to the beautiful theme known as The Fresh Prince's theme. But after the music stopped playing they decided to get back to searching before they started to hear some footsteps coming from the end of the hall.

From the end of the hall Blaze had peered though, and he was now face to face with his friends again. Finally, since they were reunited, the others decided to ask Blaze a few questions. "Blaze, Where the hell are we and what happened after the crash?" Midnight asked. Blaze then explain everything that has happened, besides the thing that happened between him and Eve. Blaze then told them that they were all stuck at CS_Office and that they had to get out of there soon. But before Blaze could say anything else he heard a voice come from one of the corners of the many hallways. "SHUT UP YOU FURRY ASS CYKA!" The person said.

Blaze then told the others that there was a garage in this building with a car they could possibly hotwire so they could get out of there. They then proceeded to run around the building in an effort to try to find the garage. All of the sudden they saw 2 people knifing each other, one of them being a tea kettle and the other was some sort of fox. They then decided to ignore the "people" and ran in the opposite direction. They finally found the garage that had only contained one "car" and for some reason the keys were still in the ignition.

They all then decided to jump into the car and start up the car to get out of there. The car then started up and Blaze then proceeded to put the car into drive. They then busted out of the garage in an unbelievable speed, they then turned and drove straight out of CS_Office and proceeded to drive to CTF_2Fort. "hey Pyro, isn't that your car those assholes are driving away with?" The Tea Kettle said. "Fuck, well there goes our ride." Pyro said.

Narrator: Now with our heroes of this "Story" driving away and on their way to CTF_2Fort to try to still escape the popo. But what they didn't know was that The Captain actually decided to hire an assassin to hunt down and personal kill Dapps. So what will they do now, what will happen when the assassin meets the others, when will Sam come in, and will Derby ever be a good character (Well probably not). But all of these answer will be answered soon. Like maybe this Chapter or the next or maybe even the Fifth chapter, I don't fucking know.

"So where exactly is CTF_2Fort located at anyways?" Dapps questioned. "… Shit I actually don't know, the only person who knew that was Shaq." Midnight stated. They then saw another BP in the middle of the desert, so they decided to see if the BP has a map there. So now let us go to see the moment you've all been waiting for. That's right, I'm talking about the fight between Uncle Phil and Shaq.

{Actually I wished, but that fight seen would be too long to make, like it would be probably 20,000 words long. But maybe I will do it someday. But anyways that's the end of this Chapter so I hope you liked it, And I'll see you in the next chapter.}


	4. Chapter 4: The Fesh Pince

{Author's Note: So yea here's the glory of Chapter 4, And now or "heroes" shall be going to try to get to CTF_2Fort in order to find out something.}

The others then had finally reached the BP they went into the store only to be greeted by the man of the hour, Commander Video… oh and also Shaq was there. "Shaq, what the fuck." Albino yelled. "Dude, where the hell were you!" Midnight said. "Sorry fellas, but I just really had to kick Uncle Phil's ass." Shaq stated. But before they could continue their argument, a wild Demoman had burst straight out of the bathroom. "Hey, ya fookin bunch of sorry soup cans, just boi some fookin scrumpy and git the hell out of me soup can of a store!" The Demoman slurred.

Everyone then became scarred realizing that Demo wasn't joshing their pickles. But alas the drunken beast had then fallen down and fell asleep. They all proceeded to then calm down, but before anyone said anything else a figure emerged from the shadows. It was the legendary Gmodder Eltoro64 and some random asshole named Sam. But Eltoro proceeded to say nothing and just went over to the magazine section from some Playboy. Meanwhile while all of this was happening Commander Video regretted ever taking a job at the BP.

All of the sudden out of the blue Uncle Phi came back from the dead to give the living haircuts. "Greetings, after what you assholes did to me I will now curse you" Uncle Phil said. "Because I will now transport you all into the realm of the fesh pince of Blair." He stated as he then zapped everyone in the dimension into the world. Everything then proceeded to go black for our group of heroes.

Then Dapp and Blaze's eyes opened up to see that they were stepping into a court room, they then quickly looked around to see the Captain sitting at one of the tables and the judge appeared to be a black judge Judy. They then proceeded to walk towards the other table which was empty as they as they slammed their suitcases on the table at least 7 times before the judge ordered. "Oder in the court." She then slammed her hammer on the able a total of 5.02 times before she proceeded to sing the old spice theme. "Ms. Captain your opening statement?" The Judge asked.

There was a long pause before the Captain responded with one word. "Statement." "Mr. Dapps your opening statement." The Judge asked. "Your honor, this is a black thing isn't it?" "Now I don't have a big butt like my worthy adversary, but what I do have is the WADDA WADDA!" Dapp yelled. "OH SHUSH!" Captain replied. "ORDER IN THE COURT, now Mr. Dapps, how did it go down?" The Judge asked. "Well I'm glad you asked that question, check it out."

It then cut to Souper, Sam, Blaze, Dapps, Midnight, Mettaton and Captain going into a room and sitting on the couch to watch tv. The tv then turned on to show the fesh pince 1. "What the heck is this?" The Captain asked. "It's Fesh Pince daddy." Blaze Said. "I LIKE IT YOU GO FESH AND AHAHAHAHA." Captain replied. She then calmed down and watched the show for a bit before it was cut off from a YouTube copyright. "WHAT, BRING HIM BACK, BRING HIM BACK, BRING HIM BACK!" The Captain yelled. "Daddy Captain it's just a-" Dapps said before he was interrupted.

" **shut up Dapps.** " "But Daddy Captain it was just- "Dapps said before being interrupted again. " **SILENCE** " Captain said. "I need to take a long time to think about what I'm gonna do, in the middle of the night." Captain said before she proceeded to grab Dapps boob. She then got up and started to laugh. It then cut back to the court room. "Then she slapped me with her boobies." Dapps said. It then had cut to the intro of the show. "This is a story all about a couple of guys shooting some ball ball outside of my school, when a couple of Ganondorfs chilling out back and relaxing and chillaxing and shootin some b-ball outside of my school and shootin some b-all-all-all and my mom got scarred and said your moving, I pulled up to the cabin and I yelled to the cabin **AJAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH** and the cabin got scarred then a guy started shootin', John cena look a bbby look out a shoot." The song then ended with a mysterious douchebag shooting Dapps. The scene then transitioned to a hospital where Dapps was seen on a hospital bed.

All of the sudden Mettaton came into the room and quickly kissed Dapps on the forehead before walking back out. Blaze then came into the room and proceeded to knock on the door a total of 20 times. "Hello Dapps." Blaze said. "give me a hug man." Dapps said. Blaze then proceeded to poke Dapps. "Can you make me a sandwich?" Blaze asked. "No" Dapps responded with. Blaze then proceeded to flip over the table and told Dapps. "No more hugs Dapps." "YOU OWE ME!" Dapps yelled. "oh ok." Blaze said and decided to poke Dapps as Blaze pulled out a gun. "What is that?" Dapps asked. "It's a gun." Blaze responded boldly. "Carrying a gun, man what are you doing?" Dapps asked. "Can you make me a sandwich?" Blaze asked. "No man what are you crazy?!" Dapps yelled. "I'm gonna start making some wounds." Blaze said. Blaze then started unloading his gun on dapps as dapps slowly died. "You're dead Dapps." Blaze said. It then cut to black as it transitioned to the next scene.

It then cut to Dapps and Blaze inside a café talking to each other. With Blaze cleaning a table while Rogue was watching suspiciously. Blaze then walked over to the counter where Dapps was sitting. "Hey Dapps, Dapps, Dapp yo you've ever fell like this?!" Blaze said as he then slapped the back of Dapps head as he responded with "All the time." Dapps then proceeded to chuckle as they then proceeded to slap each other as then Blaze interrupted. "Come here, you see that chick over there?" Blaze said. "I think he likes you." Dapps said. "Well when you look this good your use to it." Dapps said. Blaze the punched Dapps in the face. "See that chick over, I think she's a cop." Blaze said. "Turn yourself in Blaze, it's the only way." Dapps said. "You right." Dapps said.

It then cut to Blaze and Dapps being turned in to the I.D.P.D. "This is terrible, I'm retarded." Dapps said. Blaze and Dapps went to sit down on a bench nearby. Rebel from nuclear throne approached them and proceeded to sing "My mum, My mum." She then proceeded to say clap her hands and started to dance around. Rebel then proceeded to warp around, why'll she did so Blaze seemed spooked and Dapps starting crying. Then Midnight and Souper came bursting into the police station. "Uncle Souper, and Midnight." Dapps and Blaze said in unison. "Who is in charge here?" Midnight asked. "I am" The Elite Shielder said. "HEY, you don't talk to my wife like that." Souper said. "Now wait a minute buddy, can you please sit down?" the shielder said. "Don't tell us to sit down." Souper said. "Sit down" The Shielder responded. " **Sit Down** " Souper yelled. "Who the hell do you think your talking too?" The Shielder said. " **WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TOO!** " Souper yelled.

"What's going on here?" Sam said as he entered the police station. "OH NO" Rebel said. "Sit DoWn!" The Shielder yelled. "Hey, no, no." As Souper was about to say his last no, he was interrupted by Blaze and Rebel yelling. "NoOoOoOoO." "You better let those damn boys out or I'm gonna sit down." Souper said. "YOUR GRANDCHILDREN ARE GONNA NEED GRANDCHILDREN LAWERS!" Souper yelled. "I'm Sam Clockwork." Sam said as he entered the room. "Mr. Clockwork could you please sit down?" The Shielder said. "Hey, you don't talk to my wife like that." Souper said. "I'm Sam Clockwork." Sam said.

Meanwhile in the cell Blaze told Dapps something. "Hey, yo man I got an idea." Blaze said to Dapps. "Hey Inspector, my uh, Buddy likes you." The Inspector then came running to the cell to unlock the door just the shielder took the other to a different room. Blaze then went to the phone go try to call Albino to get off his lazy fat ass and break them out. It then cut to the house hold as Albino was sitting on the couch while Dick was in the corner and said to Albino. "Phone." "I don't care, I don't care." Dick then proceeded to pick up the phone and said children. "Hey man, this is Blaze." But before Blaze could say anymore Dick said something like die a violent death and then hung up.

Blaze then approached the cops and asked why they were here. "Ok boys, wanna talk about it." The inspector said. "Well I think you know who you're talking to, I'm Dapps, Dapps, Dapps you're talking to, it's Dapps Dapps Dapps." Dapp said. The cops then proceeded to get thrown into the cell as they decided to say fuck it and just transition to another scene. Just as then Uncle Phil came in and said "you guys are free to go, but remember don't fuck with me ever again, alright?" They all then agreeded and just like that they were back at the BP and saw it was night time, they then proceeded to try to find a SanCountry to try and rest.

{Well sorry about the shitty ending, I kinda had to rush this because I have a lot of stuff to do, so I just wanted to get this out while I was able to.)


	5. Chapter 5: Smissimas

{Author's Note: Welcome to Chapter 5, Sorry if the Chapters coming out this week will be rushed, because you all know it's Christmas or any other holiday you guys celebrate, so yea also I might plan on making 2 chapters a week. But either way I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.}

So when the guys entered the SanCountry they were then unbelievable bombarded with everything Smissimas related. They tried to brush away all the Smissimas shit to try to get straight to the front desk. When they made it to the front desk they were greeted by a person that just looked done with life. "Hello, Welcome to the MTT SanCountry Hotel, how may I help you?" The cat person thing said. "Hey we need 5 hotel rooms for 1 night." Midnight said. The cat person then asked gave the group room keys and the "heroes" then proceeded to walk upstairs to their rooms.

As they went up to their rooms, they had heard someone burst out the door. It was the propane legend himself, Hank Hill along with his chubby marshmallow son, Bobby Hill. Hank then came up to the desk and proceeded to yell at the man at the desk. "Now you listen here Sir, I need to make a complaint to your manager." The Propane god said. "ok then, **hey Mettaton, some asshole has to make a complaint**!" The cat person yelled. Then a voice came from the employees only door," Burgerpants sweetie I'm busy working with my legs, be useful and deal with it yourself." Burgerpants then looked done with life and proceeded to do the walk of shame.

Hank became very unpleased by this, but tried his best to ignore it, after all it was Smissimas. The others then decided to ignore what happened next, but Albino was all into seeing hwat Hank would do next. "Albino, can Hank just wait till fucking tomorrow, I just want to get some damn sleep." Blaze said. "But you're a robot, robots don't need sleep." Albino said. "Yea, but that doesn't mean we don't need to shut down from time to time." Blaze responded. The others then proceeded to walk to their separate rooms while Albino went downstairs to talk to the propane legend himself.

While Blaze was getting ready for bed he realized something, it was almost Smissimas. He quickly prayed to Gaben not to make this update as bad as the Halloween one. And Blaze was getting ready for bed, but before he did he realized another thing. "Wait, we're near 2Fort and the mercs are there, does that mean Ol' Nick drops by." But before Blaze could finish his thought, the big grandfather clock in the main lobby told everyone in the building that it was twelve o'clock Midnight. This had meant it was officially not Smissimas Eve anymore, it was officially Smissimas day.

Blaze then decided to stay up a little bit later, just to see if his assumption was indeed correct. He then decided to turn on the TV to see what kind of cool stuff would be on at night. There's some decent shows on the TV right now, not much to brag about. When one of the channel caught Blaze's eye, it was a news broadcast about how Derby's house was raided a little while ago, but also something Blaze had thought of is where was Derby. Now Blaze wasn't much of the guy to think Derby, let alone worry about him.

But something about his disappearance just seemed a little bit too odd. They kidnapped him of course, but why. He didn't really help out Dapps in anyway so there must have been another reason to it. But before blaze could finish his thought, he heard some footsteps on the roof of the hotel. It had to have been Ol' Nick walking on the roof, or some other person. But either way blaze decided to exit his room and see what exactly could happen. He also wanted to see if his theory about Ol' Nick was correct. Blaze then proceeded to sneak out of his room, crouch and only look down at the lobby for a little bit. After at least 15 minutes, Blaze then gave up and decided to go back to his room, but just as he was about to, he heard the front door squeak open.

And the person who walked thought the door was the Old Bastard himself, Ol' Nick. The Old bastard then proceeded to start taking he parents and gifts out of stockings. Blaze then noticed that there was a little bit of blue of this person then Blaze realized something. "Wait a minutes, **oh shit it's the robot**." Blaze then remembered that there was still a robot on the loose. Blaze then decided to wake up Midnight by quietly knocking on his door.

Midnight then opened the door before Blaze pulled him down to the ground with him. "Dude, look at what's in the lobby." Blaze said. Midnight looked for a moment before he spotted Ol' Nick. "Blaze what are you doing, we could get into trouble if he knows we're watching." Midnight said. "No dumbass look closer." Blaze stated. Midnight then tried to get a closer look at the thing before he realized what is was. Midnight and Blaze then decided to hatch a plan on how to stop this robot from doing anymore possible harm. They then decided to sneak downstairs and capture the robot. But then the robot had just noticed them and decided to run off as fast as humanly possible.

But before anything could happen Blaze and Midnight had heard a giant thump right behind them. They then started to hear what sounded like heavy breathing behind them. They had then realized that who or what behind them was. It was the real old bastard himself. **Ol' Nick** …

{Sorry for the cliffhanger but chapter 6 should be coming out most likely later today, but I hoped you guys enjoyed it.}


	6. Chapter 6: Ol' Nick Fight

{Author's Note: here it is, Chapter 6, the fight between our "heroes" and the legend himself Ol' Nick. Who shall win and who shall die, well obviously our heroes won't die, but that doesn't mean they can't get hurt. Just read Chapter 6 of this abomination.}

Both Midnight and Blaze turned around just as everyone was going outside of their rooms to see what the hell was going on. The other heroes then came out of their rooms to see Blaze and Midnight were in the lobby face-to-face with Ol' Nick. The fight had then started the moment Hank Hill picked up a propane can and threw it at Ol' Nick. The old bastard was thrown to the other side of the room, due to the explosion. As he started to get back up, Albino proceeded to throw a watermelon right on the bastards' head.

"You little shits, you better watch out and you better not **hide**." Just as he said hide he pulled Albino's leg and threw him right at the wall. Albino was now out for the count as Sam proceeded to charge straight at the bastard with a shotgun in hand. He was at least able to land 2 really good shots into his gut, but the rest of the 4 shots missed completely and did nothing. Ol' Nick then threw Sam straight into the Smissimas tree, as he then proceeded to fall straight into a pile of gifts.

Midnight then proceeded to activate his jetpack, but the weird thing was, was that the flames look like rainbows and shit, like it was something from pyro land. He then was propelled into the air as he had pulled out a C.A.P.P.E.R from his ass pocket. He then proceeded to unload 20 shots on the old fool and most of the shots had hit him straight into the face. Ol' Nick was now starting to get impatient and pissed, he then jumped up as high as he could to grab Midnight and pulled him from out of the air.

Just as Ol' Nick pulled Midnight down, midnight had shot one bullet into one of the old man's eyes. He then let go of Midnight as he proceeded to screech in pain and agony. "You little bastards', I'm going to make you pay for your actions." Ol' Nick then pulled out a long wooden pole from out of his back. And at the end of the pole there was a austrailium blade, covered with a little bit of blood. He then proceeded to stab Midnights jetpack, and thus making him fly out of the building and straight into the buggy.

Blaze had then opened one of the many gifts to see if he could pull out some sort of a weapon to defend himself. "Hey there kid, it's not nice to be unwrapping gifts early." Ol' Nick said before he started to run towards him. Blaze then had pulled what seemed to be a crowbar from out of a orange and grey present. Just as the old man was about to strike down Blaze, Blaze pulled out the crowbar to block the shot. Blaze then pulled on the old man's blade and proceeded to throw it to the side.

Blaze had then jabbed the Sharp end of the crowbar straight into Ol' Nick's gut, he then proceeded to start coughing up blood. The old man then started to crawl over to his sleigh and just as everyone thought they had one, he grabbed a big health pack and healed himself. Ol' nick then charged at Blaze and punched him straight in his screen, he then caused Blaze's screen to break, getting 100s of glass shards in his hand. Blaze had then fallen over like a lifeless corpse as the old man was clenching his hand in pain. Ol' Nick then looked over to Blaze to see that he looked like he was dead.

Ol' nick then started grinning thinking that he was finally victorious, but what he didn't realize was that the Propane God himself was in the same hotel. Hank had then burst thought the wall, " **THAT'S IT BOY, I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR NONSCENCE, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!** " Hank said as he started to bring Nick the proPAIN. Hank was literally pulling propane cans out of nowhere as he kept chucking them at nick over and over and over again. At this point all nick could feel was the explosive justice of propane. But he then started to realize that he was on fire. But before Hank could continue and finish off Ol' nick once and for all, He was then interrupted by Bobby, who was using the lawnmower to mess up the front lawn. " **NO BOBBY, HWAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BOY!"** Hank yelled as he ran over to Bobby and body tackled him.

Nick then realized that now was his chance to escape, but before he could escape he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was Will fucking Smith, but he was dressed up like Guile from Street Fighter. Even Guile's Theme was playing along with the fresh prince's theme. Will then body slammed Ol' Nick and started beating the living shit out of him. After Will punched nick at least 32 times he took a look at Nick's face to see it was beaten to a bloody pulp. He then proceeded to go fist of the North Star on nick's chest, as Nick started to slowly die. Will then punch Nick's face one more time to see that his fist went straight through Nick entire head.

Will then slowly pulled his fist out of his head and proceeded to piss on his body (which is now his grave) and as a reward, he took Nick hat as a trophy. Will then rained victorious as everyone started to cheer for Will. Will then looked at our injured heroes and took their body and proceeded to walk away.

9 hours later…

Sam had then slowly started to open his eyes to see that he was in a hospital, alongside almost all his other friends, just as he started to wake up he noticed a nurse had entered the room. "You guys have a guest." The nurse said. Dapp then proceeded to walk into the room wearing a hoodie to cover up his face. The nurse then walked out of the room and talked to Sam. "Hey you guys, sorry I wasn't able to help you guys out much, but I hope you guys get better soon and have a merry Smissimas…' Dapps said in a serious tone. "Look, I don't know what to really do at this point, and I don't want you guys top get hurt, so I'm going solo…" Dapps said. But before Sam could say anything Dapps ran out of the room. Sam then proceeded to go back to sleep, only thinking about what could happen next. . .

{Welp, There's the end of Chapter six, and ho boy was this fun to write my first legit fight scene, but yea I hope you guys enjoyed this horrible Smissimas treat.}


	7. Chapter 7: The Talk

{Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in about a month, but without a further delay, hopefully it wasn't worth the weight.}

Sam had suddenly woken up, after what had seemed like days, hell maybe even weeks. Sam had gotten up, hi whole body being sore. He then looked around the room to see that the beds next to him were empty. Suddenly the door had opened, Sam looked to the doorway to see that Midnight was standing in it. But Midnight looked a lot different, he was now in a wheelchair with some new whit suit.

"Oh thank god you're okay, we thought you were gonna be in a coma forever." Midnight said. Sam then proceeded to ask how long he's been out for. "You've been out for around 4 weeks." Midnight stated. "look, now's not the time to think about your coma, right now we need to look for Dapps!" Sam then remembered what had happened just a while ago when Dapps had left. "Hey guys look, sleeping beauty is awake." Albino stated. "Shut the hell up asshole!" Midnight said.

Sam then looked to the corner of the room the see Blaze just staring at a wall. "Hey, what's wrong with Blaze?" Sam asked. "… I, don't know, He hasn't said anything, he his screen is broken…" Midnight whispered. Blaze then turned around for Sam to see Blaze's face, but Sam didn't see anything, he just saw a black void like hole. Blaze then walked outside to wait to check out. "The hell is wrong with him?" Sam asked. "Like I said, I don't know, he's just been like that ever since he "face" broke." Midnight said.

"Whelp, come on guys we need to find Dapps right now." Albino said. The others then proceeded to walk outside to see Blaze was… Hijacking a car. "BLAZE, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Albino yelled. Blaze then just looked up at the group and gestured them to come in the car. "You can't be serious, we are already wanted by the I.D.P.D, we don't need to be in anymore goddamn trouble." Albino said. "Albino, I don't like the idea either, but we can't find Dapps on foot, especially in the condition we're in…" Midnight stated.

"…Fine, but we need to make like a banana and split fast." Albino said. They all then proceeded to get into the car as Blaze started up the car and pulled it into reverse. He then proceeded to pull out and turned as he proceeded to stomp on the gas pedal. Blaze then proceeded to drive at 90 mph. "JESUS CHRIST BLAZE, WHY THE FUCK ARE WE GOING SO FAST!" Midnight yelled. "BLAZE SLOW THE FUCK DOWN, YOU'RE GONNA KILL US!" Albino screeched. "AH HOLY FUCK, I DON'T WANNA DIE TODAY, BLAZE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SLOW THE HELL DOWN!" Sam yelled. "Blaze you shit, now we're gonna be in twice as much trouble now do to your speeding!" Albino yelled.

Blaze then slowed down the car to 25 mph. Blaze then stopped the car and put it on break. "Blaze, what in the actual fuck is wrong with you!" Midnight yelled. Blaze then turned around and proceeded to tell him many things. "Look here you little shits, I have lost my face and I am not in the mood for this shit. Not only that but Dapps is most likely turning himself in, just because he's doing so, doesn't mean we're off the hook…" Blaze said. "It also means that no matter what, all of us are gonna fucking die either way, you think the I.D.P.D give a damn about people. No they're just heartless, terrible people that abuse the power that they possess." Blaze aid as he continued his rant. "The only real way we're going to get out of this situation is to go into their base and slaughter every single I.D.P.D in sight, including the Captain." Blaze said.

"…Blaze, that's insane, there's no way we'll ever be able to murder every one there, besides some of us have morals, we can't just murder people because of their job." Midnight said. "Look here's the deal, we all must split u- "Blaze said before being interrupted by Sam. "Wait a minute, why in the fuck would it be a good idea to spilt up?!" Sam exclaimed. "If you'd let me finish, I'd tell you." Blaze said in an aggressive tone. "Anyways, we need to split up to grab possible materials, weapons, and maybe even people to help us." Blaze stated.

"Besides if we are caught as a group, we'll all die, but if we split up, they will most likely not think that we'd be split up, and the chances of us being caught would be lowed…" Blaze said. Blaze then started the car again and started driving at 35 mph. "So here's the deal, after all of us are healed we'll meet up at 2Fort with all the stuff we got and then we'll proceed to start **The Raid**." Blaze said. "But what about me?" Midnight asked. "We'll be taking you to another hospital to heal up, after we drop off Midnight, we part ways at the hospital…" Blaze said that last part while shuddering.

-Meanwhile with Dapps—

Dapps was now walking in the desert by himself. It was starting to become night as he looked at the sun setting. All the while Dapps was thinking to himself and the wise decisions that he had made today. The wind then proceeded to blow in his face as he started to think about what will happen after he finds the I.D.P.D base. 'I wonder what's going to happen when I see Captain, and speaking of the I.D.P.D, what the hell happened to Derby?' As Dapps was think of what will happen a bag had then gone over his head, as he then heard two voices. "Ok, Phil we need to take this little horny bastard back to the base, got it?" The first person said in a feminine. "Statement" The second person said in a deep male voice.

{Whelp, that's it for Chapter 7, I know it's another goddamn cliffhanger, but I didn't want to start doing really long Chapters till the group splits up, but yea Sorry I haven't updated it so much}


	8. Chapter 8: Dapps meets the Rebels

{Author's Note: The next 2 Chapters are going to most likely be filler with Dapps until Chapter 10. But these next 2 chapters will bring back a little bit of the humor that 7 lacked. Anyways I hope you enjoy Chapter 8.}

Dapps had woken up being in a chair with his hand tied behind his back. He could see much, but all he could see is that the floor was made of some dirt. And a neon blue light seemed to be place above him. "Hello, ok who kidnapped me and what do you want?" Dapps asked. Suddenly, 2 mysterious figures had emerged from the shadows. Just then a neon light had turned on right above the 2 figures. Dapps couldn't see the figures faces, but he could tell what sort of weird stuff they were wearing.

One of the figures seemed to wear some sort of I.D.P.D armor, Dapps then started to become worried about this. While the other figure seemed to wear some sort of fuzzy sweater. The figures then had started to speak, " _ **Dapps, we are not here to harm you, but we are here to guide you through the power… of dance!**_ " Suddenly a disco ball had come out of the celling and turned on. The figure then started to dance, just as he did Dapps had finally recognized who one of the figures was. It was one of the few dance masters left, Carlton Banks.

The other figure then proceeded to make a gesture that was a face palm. The figure then grabbed Carlton and started to yell at him, " **Goddamnit Carlton, he's not spouse to know who we are, and now he knows your identity!** " The other figure said in a feminine voice. "Well I'm sorry Rogue, it's not like I would have kn-." Carlton then was cut off by the other figure covering his mouth with her hand. " **Damnit Carlton, now he knows who I am!** " The female said. Dapps had then finally asked a question, "Alright you knuckleheads, can you just turn on the lights and tell what the hell is going on?" Dapps said.

The female figure sighed, she then walked into the darkness, suddenly a light had turn on. It had blinded Dapps for a moment before his vision fixed itself. He then saw the two figure for who they really are, it was Carlton Banks and the I.D.P.D tr8-8or, Rogue. Dapps at first was impressed, but then he had become confused. "wait, so why did you guys kidnapped me?" Dapps asked. "Ok, here's the deal my good sir, we recently found out that you were going to turn yourself in." Carlton said. "So when Rogue heard that she was like this." Carlton said before he started to do some shitty Rouge Impersonation.

" **OH MY GOODNESS, CARLTON, WE NEED TO CAPTURE DAPPY-KUN SO THEN HE CAN GIVE ME HIS SEXY HOT SEED AND THEN WE CAN HAVE BABIES AND WE CA-**." Carlton was saying, before Rouge hit him over the head with a trash can. Carlton then fell over while rolling around in pain. "Sorry about him, but anyways, the real reason we got you was to tell you that turning yourself in won't help." Rouge said. "But how would you possibly know that?" Dapps asked. "Because we have a friend who can see into the future..." Rouge said.

Sadly, he can't speak, but he drew a picture the other day, it was you and he wrote the words get him." Rogue said. Dapps then started to giggle because he had thought of telepathy to be absurd and ridiculous. "This isn't a damn joke Dapps, if you turn yourself in, you can get everyone killed!" Rogue said. Dapps then stopped laughing for a moment. "What do you mean, 'everyone killed'?" Dapps had asked.

Rouge had the starting a **long** monologue. " _You see even though you will have turned yourself in, she will still try to kill your friends no matter what happens." "She'll do anything to kill you and all of your friends, she's already done 22 raids, and has probably killed 50 something people in the process." "The only way you guys will be able to stop her is by killing her and putting a stopped to the I.D.P.D forever." "As of now she's the only problem, be we speculate that there is an upper in command ordering around the I.D.P.D entirely." "And we are going to stop the I.D.P.D, and you're going to help us do it for your guys freedom…"_ Rouge had finished her monologue.

"Wow, things have gotten a lot more serious, but wouldn't it be better to get the others so that they could help us?" Dapp asked. "No, they'll find their own path…" Rouge said. Just as Dapps was about to ask another thing, Carlton interrupted by yelling at the top of his lung. "Come up guys, let's just dance for a bit and cheer up." Carlton then started to do… The Carlton. Rouge then started to sign, then a third figure had stepped into the room. Everyone in the room had looked over to the figure as he started to "talk." "MRPHHHPR, MRPRRRRPHHH, MPPPPHHHH."

Dapps had then become confused after hearing whatever the hell he had just heard. "Oh hey Eyes." Carlton said. Suddenly the figure had walked into the room to reveal that it was some sort of blue humanoid with eyes all over his head. "Oh Dapps, this is Eyes, he's the… person that told us about you." Just as Dapps was about to shake his hand, Dapps had then realized that his hand were still tied together. "Oh, let me get that for you." Carlton said as he undid the knot.

Eyes and Dapps had then shaken hands as Rouge brought up an idea. "Hey I know, Eyes how about you show Dapps around the place, afterwards, bring him to my room." Rouge said. Eyes then did a salute as he took Dapps by the hand to show him around the place. Eyes the took Dapps out of the room as he brought him down the hallway. Dapp and Eyes then got out of the hallway and say that they were in some sort of garage which had some sort of broken down I.D.P.D van.

Eyes then took Dapps hand again and took him down another hallway, and at the end of this hallway there was a sort of kitchen like place. After that Eyes took Dapps to one more place, it seemed to be some sort of little bed room with some drawings on the wall. He recognized some of them as his friends. Eyes had then given Dapps something, it was a drawing of what seemed to be him. Dapps had then folded it up and put it in his jacket pocket, this cause eyes to act very happy.

Eyes then had grabbed Dapps hand on more time and brought him to a room labeled 'Rouge's Room' Eyes then had walked away as Dapps had proceeded to knock on the door, only to be greeted by Rouge wearing some blue pajamas. She then grabbed Dapps hand and pulled him into her room. "Dapps take a seat, I wanna tell you your plan." Dapp then sat on the bed before Rouge had turned on some sort of TV show and then she sat next to him on the bed.

{Ok, so that's it for Chapter 8, I know it's rushed and stuff, but this was the only way I could do this Chapter. Due to the fact that I didn't have anything planned for this Chapter, but something special will happen at Chapter 9.}


	9. Chapter 9: Rogue X Dapps

{Chapter 9: No Words, No Context, just Lemon Warning. By the way, I edited this again, so now it's longer and less stupid.}

Rogue then proceeded to put her hand on Dapps leg while she asked a question. "Dapps, are you still a virgin?" Dapp then started to sweat as her had started to go up his thigh and next to his penis. He then suddenly started to become erect as Rogue asked him another question. "Dapps, is your body ready for some high impact sexual violence?" Dapps then got excited and got a fully on erection. "OH BOY, I WONDER WHAT'S FOR DINNER!" Dapps said in an exciting tone.

Rogue had then pinned down Dapps to the bed as she proceeded to take off her mask and started making out with him. Rogue had then pushed her hand down Dapps pants and proceeded to grasp his erect dick. Why'll she was making out with him, she started to give Dapps a handjob. Rogue then took a break from making out with Dapps and starting taking off her pajamas. As she revealed that she was wearing a thong and no bra. She then topped giving Dapps a handjob, and proceeded to start taking off his pants and his underwear.

Just as Rogue was starting to put Dapps dick right into her vagina, a knock was heard on the door. "HEY, you guys alright in there, I need someone to make a cheeseburger, I'm starting to get a little hungry out here!" Someone said. "Wait a minute, Is that Coach?" Dapps asked. "UGH, hang on." Rogue said in an ignored voice as she went over to the door. "Coach fuck off, I'm kinda busy in here, just microwave a fucking White castle burger and put some goddamn cheese on it!" Rogue yelled. "Hey don't you raise yo damn voice at me young grill."

Coach was heard then stopping away in anger. "Now where were we?" Rogue asked Dapps. Rogue then ran over to Dapps as she proceeded to slide down Dapp dick. She then started to slide up and down Dapps dick. Dapps then proceeded to jizzum all inside of Rogue black ass as he recited the lyrics to the Fresh Prince. Rogue then asked Dapps another question, "Are you ready for me to sit on your face you horndog?" But just as she was about to do so, Coach berst though the room as and asked a question.

"HEY ROGUE, the microwave is broken and I need you to fix it." Coach said. "Coach, can't you see I'm a little bit busy right now!" Rogue yelled. "…Nope" Coach said. Coach then proceeded to grad Rogue by the ear and pulled her towards the kitchen. "Ow, hey I'm not done having sex with Dapps yet!" Rogue said. Dapps was then left in her bedroom as he started to wonder what the fuck he was doing with his life. "Hey boy, are you gonna join me for a cheeseburger or not?" Coach asked. Dapps then decided to walk over to the kitchen and went to go join the others.

-Meanwhile in the Middle of goddamn nowhere-

He woke up and felt a strong pain inside of his chest. He opened his eyes to see that he was in the middle of some sort of desert. He started to get up from what had felt like sand as he started to look around as he realized that he was in the middle of nowhere. He got up and had a hard time walking around. "Am I in heaven?" The person asked. "No you fok bui, u ar in th dezerrt." The triangular figure behind him said. "Who the hell are you, and who the hell am I?" The figure aksed. "I am Yung Venuz, ande yuz iz Soupahr." The Gun God said.

"Wait, so am I in heaven?" Souper asked. "NU U DUMPAZZ, Yar in the Dezert, I jsut tuld yu dis!" Souper then wondered how he could even alive right now. "Alrite, Tht'z nut thee paint rite now, wed ned tug it tu evarone else rite now!" Venuz said. "Foiiow me." Venuz said as he hovered towards North as Souper followed shortly behind him.

-Back with Dapps and Rogue-

"MMM, DAMN, THESEE ARE SOME GOOD ASS CHEESEBURGERS" Coach yelled. As Rogue as being pissy as Dapps was also eating a cheeseburger. "OK, THAT'S IT, I WANNA FUCK AND I WANNA FUCK NOW!" Rogue said. Coach then decided to walk off and go to bed. "Alright guys, let's go to bed." Carlton said. "FUCK, WELL FINE, WE'LL HAVE SEX TOMORROW!" Rogue said as she marched to bed. Dapps then went to bed on the table as he went to sleep.

Dapps then woke up the next morning to feel some sort of vibrating in his pant. At first he thought it was a dildo, but then he realized that it was actually his Hello Kitty phone. He then proceeded to pick it up to see who it was. "Um, Hello, Who the hell is this?" Dapps asked. "Hey um, I know this might sound a little farfetched to you but… This is Souper." Souper said on the other side of the phone. "OH HAHAHA VERY FUNNY ALBINO, anyways what do you want Albino, I'm busy right now." Dapps asked. No dude, it's literally me, Souper, you know, the guy who died." Souper said. "… Look if this really is you, you better get to the point quick, and I swear to god if this is a prank, I'm gonna go Sam Pepper on your ass." Dapps said in a serious tone.

"Look, I need your help, I'm in the middle of goddamn nowhere and I need you guys to pick me up." Souper said, while Y.V. was brraping in the background. "oh my god I can't believe I'm fucking doing this, FINE I'll pick you up, just tell me where you are." Dapps said in an irritated tone. "Well, like I said, I'm literally in the middle of goddam nowhere." Souper said. "… Well shit, look there's a lot of shit going on right now, I can't get to you right now." Dapps said. "But Dapps please I'm stuck with this triangle asshol and I need an actually person to tal-." But just as Souper was about to finish his sentence, his phone died. "Goddamnit, now my phone's dead." Souper exclaimed. Souper then threw his phone away as he proceeded to walk the opposite way. "So… 'Yung Venuz' Where exactly are you leading me to?" Souper asked.

"Um, Yung Venuz?" Souper asked before he realized that Y.V. abandoned him long ago. "Well shit, no I'm lost and have no one to guide me, this is just fan-fucking-tactical." Souper said as he then proceeded to keep walking forward.

{So yea, that was Chapter 9, sorry for the grammer errors and spelling errors for Chapters 8 and 9, Like I said, these were gonna be rushed so I can get to writing Chapter 10.}


	10. Chapter 10: The Journey Begins

{Author's Note: Ok, finally the 10th Chapter, we're 1/3 of the way done with this 'fanfiction' and now it's time for the longest and probably more well written Chapters of this series. By the way, this Chapter is going to be more serious than the other ones usually are, but either way enjoy this Chapter.}

-Back with Blaze and the others-

"Ok, so I think the next hospital should be up 10 miles ahead, but seriously guys, did we need to grab some goddamn Dairy King, especially when one of our friends need to be at a hospital!" Blaze yelled. "Well to be fair, we all need to be in a hospital right now." Albino said. "Oh shut the hell up Albino, Ol' Nick only punched you and that was it, as a matter a fact, you're the one in the best condition right now, I still need my fucking face fixed!" Blaze said. The car had suddenly become silent after the mention of the Ol' Nick fight that had happened a month and a half ago. "…Ok, here we are, St. Croissant Hospital. Whelp, I guess this is goodbye for now Midnight." Blaze said.

"But this a bullshit, what happens if the I.D.P.D. capture me while I'm in the hospital, and what I'm I going do after I'm healed up?" Midnight asked. "Well, I honestly don't know, like I said after you're healed up, just walk on your own path." Blaze stated. "Ok, you guys wait here, while I help Midnight out and take him into the hospital." Blaze said as he started to get out of the car. Blaze then opened the back door and started to help Midnight get out of the car and into his wheelchair. Blaze then finally got Midnight into his wheelchair after what seemed like hours as he then proceeded to take Midnight into the hospital. This then left only Sam and Albino alone in the car, Albino then asked Sam something. "So… You think his plan is actually gonna work?" Albino asked. "Well I honestly don't know, I mean as long as we don't fuck it up, I think we'll be fine." Sam said in a slightly cheerful tone.

Around 20-30 minutes later Blaze then stepped outside of the hospital and towards the car, only to see that Albino and Sam had fallen asleep in the car. When Blaze saw this he had then instantly thought of the older times and how much simpler life use to be. Blaze then proceeded to knock on the window so the others would finally wake up. "Hey guys, wake up, it's time…" Blaze said in a slightly depressed tone. Sam and Albino then got out of the car and went next to Blaze to ask him what's going to happen next. "So what are we supposed to do now?" Sam asked. "Well, now's come the time where we say goodbye to each other." Blaze said. "Now we need to split up and go our separate ways, but we need to get one thing straight." Blaze said. "We are going to be split up for the next five months, then after that we'll all meet up back here and get ready for **the raid.** " Blaze said.

"Whelp, this is the last time we're gonna see each other for a while, so long comrades." Blaze said as he started to walk away. Sam then said goodbye to Albino as he then started to walk the opposite way that Blaze was going. Albino then proceeded to walk towards the sunset. And from that point on, there journey had begun…

-Sam's POV-

Sam had walked for what had seemed like days, for when it was really only 4 to 5 hours. Sam then checked his watch to see that is was nearly 10 PM. He started to get cold and hungry, and he didn't even know where he could possibly be going. All he could see was just miles and miles of sand, hell he didn't even think he going to be able to do this. Sam then decided to give up for the night and started to set up a little camp where he could finally get some rest. But before he could even get to sleep, all he could think of it what would happen if the I.D.P.D ambushed him while he was sleeping. But after 2 or 3 hours has was finally able to get some sleep. But before he did, he praised to the great Lord and savior Gaben Newell to watch over the other and to make sure that they're safe during their whole entire journey.

-Albino's POV-

Albino had no idea where he was even going, but if he had remembered correctly, he would be going near some sort of canyon. But sadly, he had no idea if he was near it, all he knew now was that he was walking and just hoped that he was at least close to it. But thankfully Albino's prayers were answered and he could see the canyon on the horizon. And thankfully at the bottom of the canyon was a smaller countryside town. After walking for what had seemed like 10 to 12 miles of desert, he had finally reached the canyon. Now all he had to do was go down the tedious path leading down to the town. He walked carefully down the path and tried not to look down, but after around 15 minutes of walking on this path he had finally reached the town.

He officially entered the town to see it was completely silent, and he saw that only a hotel and a gas station seemed to be open. The gas station was nothing more than just a mere BP, but the hotel was the best looking part of town. It had to at least be 7 or 8 floors tall. Albino then thought that the BP could wait tomorrow and he needed some rest after all that walking in the desert. So he walked in and decided to check-in and after checking in, he was assigned to Room 714. He then went up the elevator and proceeded to walk into his room and decided it was now time to finally rest in a comfortable bed.

-Blaze's POV-

He didn't need sleep, due to the fact that he wasn't human. But he had continued his path though the desert and hoped that he would at least find somewhere where he could finally get his 'face' fixed. But no matter what, getting the weapons and materials came before getting his 'face' fixed up. He continued to walk until he was able to see multiple lights in the far distance, by the time he started seeing the lights it was already 2 in the morning. He wondered if there was any possibility if any sort of gas station or store would be open so he could at least get something, while he was one his way to the city, Blaze had wondered if everyone else was able to at least able to get some sort of safe resting place. But just as he was walking towards the city his thoughts were interrupted by a car stopping right next to him.

Blaze then looked over to his right to see some sort of old fashioned car next to him, the driver side window then went down slowly, the driver seemed to be a female in her mid-20s with long wavy and curly hair that was a creamy purple. She was wearing some black sunglasses and smoking a joint, there also appeared to be 2 other females in the back seat. "Hey buddy." The driver asked. "You look like you've been though some crazy shit, and it looks like you're on your way to the cities, you want a ride there?" The driver asked. Blaze decided to think about this, on one hand he'd be going into a car with some complete strangers, but on the other hand it'd be better to be driven to the city then to walk on foot.

Blaze then slowly nodded his head as he accepted the offer. "Alrighty then, hop inside and take shotgun." The driver said. Blaze then walked to the other side of the car and proceeded to enter the car. The driver then put the car into drive and started to drive towards the cities, Blaze decided to look in the rearview mirror to see that the women in the back looked both terrified and confused. "Um, Rudy, Why'd you pick this guy up, you usually never pick up random dead beats." One of the girls said. Blaze then slowly turned around to look at the woman who said that remark. "What the fuck did you just called me you asswipe." Blaze stated. The girl then started to freak out as she started repeatedly apologizing. All of the sudden the driver just starting laughing, "Oh man, I love it when Janet talks shit to some random person and then immediately just apologizes like a little bitch." The driver said.

"Oh fuck off Judy, what would you do if some random guys talk in a demonic voice while wearing a television with a broken screen, I mean for god's sake, I don't even see a face, it's like a void." The girl said. "Whatever, sorry about Janet, she can be a totally immature bitch sometimes, by the way I forgot to introduce myself." The driver said. "My names Rudy, the bitch's name is Janet, and my cousins name is Loretta, so what would your name be?" Ruddy asked. Before Blaze answered there was just a long awkward pause in the car before Blaze finally said anything. "The name's Blaze." Blaze said. "Oh, cool, anyways since you seem to just be walking around, you wanna stay at my house for a little while?" Rudy asked. Again there was another moment of silence before blaze came up with an answer, blaze thought about it for a while, but he had finally decided to go with yes. "Cool, you can sleep right now if you want to, we won't be at my house for a couple more hours." Judy said…

-Midnight's POV-

Midnight was lying in bed, thinking to himself what life has no become, all because of one little incident. He had then just thought of the good old days, when Souper was still alive, Dapps wasn't being hunted down by Interdimensional Police, he wasn't rotting away in a hospital bed. All of the sudden while Midnight was thinking about the before time, the door to his hospital room was smashed open. He was started by what had just happened and hoped that it was someone else, but it was the last thing he wanted to see. It was the I.D.P.D. robot that he made that hadn't popped up for the past couple months. "Creator, you're coming with me now." The robot said in a feminine voice. She then marched into the room and pick Midnight up, carrying him over its shoulder. It then proceeded to jump out the hospital window with midnight in its hands…

-Souper's POV-

"Jesus Christ, what time is it and why is it so goddamn hot!" Souper yelled. Souper had been walking for what had seemed like weeks, when in reality it had only been around 2 days. But after what had seemed like the end of his life, he had then suddenly seen a cottage in the distance, it was quite far, but he could see it just on the horizon. Souper then started to run as fast as he could towards the building in the horizon, but he then realized that running to the building wouldn't be as easy as he thought. But after a lot of running and determination, he had finally made it to the shack that he was running towards, but before he could open the door he fell right onto the ground with a loud thud. Suddenly, Souper had heard the door to the shack open up, Souper started to back away from the house before he realized who had just opened the door. "Oh hey there buddy, so I got a question for you… Do you know what suck the heads means, cause my buddy Cleat said it and I don't quite understand it." The person said in a Southern accent. "Oh sorry pal, I forgot to introduce myself, my names Ellis, but some of my friends call me El, even though I think El is kinda a girls name, but you can call me whatever." Ellis said. "Oh, you look kinda tired, come on in pal, I'll give ya somethin' to drink." Ellis said as he started to ramble on again about the term 'Suck the heads'.

-Dapp's POV-

Dapps then snapped back into reality realizing that he had 2 problems right now. One of the problems was that he had an almost fully naked Rogue pulling on his arm, suggesting that she still wants to be satisfied. And on the other hand, Coach was yelling at both Dapps and Rogue to get their asses into the van, so that Coach could finally go to Burger Tank so he could get the one true Cheeseburger that all true warriors strive for. All of the sudden a figure had emerged from the van and had yelled SHA-ZAM! before using magic to bring Rogue and Dapps to the van. Dapps then got into the van to see that the person who brought him to the van was none other than Shaq. "Shaq, how the hell did you get here?" Dapps asked. "Hahaha, my dear boy, that question shall be answered another time, now we must start moving before the I.D.P.D come finding us." Shaq said.

Suddenly, as Shaq had aid this, DJ Khalad, Eyes, Carlton Banks, Louis and Rogue had all gotten into the van just a Coach was about to leave. "Alright Y'all, is everyone ready to get to the Burger Tank?" They all seemed to simultaneously sighed when Coach had mentioned going to the Burger Tank. "hey all of you are gonna **shut you asses up, AND BE HAPPY THAT WE'RE GOING to BURGER TANK, ALRIGHT!"** Coach said in a very aggressive tone. Everyone the proceeded to go silent as Coach turned back around to start up the car. Coach then opened up the garage door and put the car into drive, he then proceeded to drive the car out of the garage and back into the desert. Dapps then started to go back to sleep as he began to wonder what was going to happen to the rest of the group…

-Blaze's POV-

"So Blaze, you haven't really told me why you were just out in the middle of nowhere, why is that if you don't mind me asking." Rudy said. Blaze then went silent for a moment before he had finally answered Rudy. "It because of somethings that have happened that I would rather not talk about…" Blaze said in a hushed tone. "Alright, well it's around 4 AM right now, We'll probably be at my place by the crack of dawn." Rudy said. Blaze then proceeded to look on ahead to now see that he was now going near an area with trees he then saw a sign up ahead, he then focused on it and saw that it read _Welcome to-_ but before Blaze could finish reading it, they had already passed by the sign, Blaze then started to think about how this 'journey' was going to end.

-Sam's POV-

Sam decided it would be better to wake up early, rather than sleep in later. He decided to start repacking his "bed" and started his journey up once again. He read his watch and saw that it was at least 4:24 in the morning. After at least walking in 2 miles of sand, Sam saw something that had caught his eye. At first it looked like just some beaten up stone with some red stuff on it. But upon closer inspection, it actually was some sort of body, and it was moving. Sam decided to run over to the body to see what or who it was. Sam then got next to the body and turned it over to reveal that it was… Derby. "… Derby what the fuck are you doing out here?" Sam said in a confused tone. "(Insert intense coughing montage parody here), come close you little fgt, and I shall riddle you a tale…" Derby said while trying to impersonate an old man. "Anywhore, it happened some time ago in something something, I didn't know the time…"

-Derby's POV in the Past-

"Ok you little shit, Captain ordered me to take you to her right away, so whatever you do, don't fuck around or else we'll have to feed you to Geoffrey." The Inspector said. Derby then was pushed through a long hallway that had seemed to continue forever, until finally they had reached a very big blue door with the words Captain written in golden Comic Sans. The door then opened to reveal that the room was nothing more than just a big white room with a desk at the other side of it, and a giant ass TV was behind said desk. "Oh, is that my new sandwich maker, finally I've been waiting so goddamn lon-." The Captain said before the Inspector interrupted her. "No ma'am, this is one of Dapps friends remember, you told us to capture everyone he's friends with." The Inspector said. "Oh yea… Whelp, I guess it's time to punish him." Just as Captain had said that, she had gone under her desk and pulled out some sort of dildo. "This is the _**Undertaker Dildo**_ and until you tell me where Dapps is, I'll be having this thing shoved up your ass." Captain said. "Also it has Donkey Kong's head at the tip, which will be much more exciting for the both of us…" Captain said as she began to start giggling.

"Now it's time for the preparation…" Captain said just as Running in the 90 started to play in the background. Captain then put the strap-on on as she proceeded to approach Derby. Suddenly, the Inspector forced Derby to bend down, just as this happened Derby began to called out for help, in more ways than one. "Help, Medick, HMHMHMHMMMMM, (Random airplane noises), Oh nu." Derby said, but as he was about to say anymore pleads the Captain told him something. "Don't worry boyo, I'll be gentle." The Captain aid in a slightly Scottish accent. The music then changed from Running in the 90's to… _**STOUT STOUT SHANKO FOR FOR 2 REFINE.**_ Now I'm going to give you one more chance, where is Dapps and the others." Captain said in a deep voice. "I told you fgt, I dunno where dy are, plz don't fuck me!" Derby said that as he proceeded to then make more airplane noises. "Alrighty then, **AAAATA-A-A-A-ACK!"** Captain said as she proceeded to start Shoving the Undertaker _Dildo_ up Derby's tight ass.

-2 Hours Later-

"Hoe, why you do dis!?" Derby asked. "Because any fuk boi can be bought and sold for the right OIL!" Captain said as she proceeded to crush some oil in her hands. Just as Captain said this, an Inspector burst though the doorway. "Captain, I have terrible news, some random asshole on a purple carpet just broke into the base and is breaking our shit!" The Inspector said. "…Wat…" The Captain said in response. Just as Captain had said that, the man on the carpet had burst though the room and grabbed Derby right before Captain's eyes. "Derby my boy, we must not wait, you are the hero of time." The man said. "Squadala, we are off." The man had said just as he broke through the roof of the base. "What the fuck are your assholes waiting around for, **GET THEM!** " Captain yelled into the intercom. After she had told them to get them, loads after loads of vans came rushing out of the base after both Derby and the wizard.

"Ok you little shit, what the fuck do you mean I da chosen one!" Derby asked the Old Man. "My boy, only you can defeat Gan- I mean Captain, and save the island of Coridie." The old man said. Just as the Old Man kept going though his rambling one of the vans had a turret on top of it that had shot them down out of the sky. "Oh shit!" The Old Man said. "Don't worry, I can get us out of this situation." Derby said as he had suddenly made very loud and beautiful airplane noises. Suddenly with the clap of his hands, he had said the magic word… "Bazinga." And just like that, the old man was gone. "What the hell, why'd you vanish, OH SHIHT!" Derby said as the carpet proceeded to spin out of control and crashed right into the desert.

-Now back to the present with Sam-

"And that's what happened." Derby said. "Well when the hell did all of this happen?" Sam asked. "About two hours ago." Derby said. "Anyways, you got any ChickenandWinnigish on you?" Derby asked. Sam then slapped Derby as he started to walk away. "Nonono wait for me, I wanna come with you." Derby said as he slowly followed behind Sam.

-?'s POV-

"Me lord, I have some news for ye." A servant said as he walked up to a throne. " _ **Hmmm, what is it my child, are people complaining about the Phlog again?**_ " The shadow said in a booming voice. "Um, no my lord, it's about the Wizard, he didn't get Derby and now the old man is sorta… Dead." The servant said. " _ **Well shit, this may be a problem, well where the hell is he now?**_ " The booming voice had said. "Well, all I know is that he's in a desert with some sort of person named Samuel" The servant said. " _ **Hmmm, well what about the… umm, Television person?**_ " The Voice had asked. "He's with some sort of random "Radical" person." The servant said. " _ **Jesus Christ, Where the hell is everyone else now, you know what, don't answer that question for me, let me just get back to working on that matchmaking update now…**_ " the voice had said. "Yes sir." The servant said as he began to walk away and out of the room as the talk big shadow started to walk towards a computer and started working on the 'update'.

{Well that's it for Chapter 10, I'm glad how this came out, as well as finally getting this Chapter done, I wanted to make this a little bit longer, but I stumbled upon a writer's block very shortly after making Derby's flashback. But yea, that's it for Chapter 10, also expect for Chapters after this one to be a little bit longer than what they usually are. By the way expect Chapters 15, 20, and 30 to be longer than this one.}


End file.
